Isabel Ramirez
Name: Isabel Ramirez Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Ballet, Socializing, Reading, Studying Appearance: '''Isabel is short (5'2") and is above average in weight for her height (130 pounds). She is muscular and toned due to her ballet dancing, and has slightly wider hips than average. Her skin has an olive tone, showing her latin american heritage. Her hair is black, and long, going past her shoulder blades, and wavy. Her hair is normally kept relatively unkempt, only brushed in the morning, but she ties it up into a bun while ballet dancing. Her nose and eyes are somewhat small, and her face has a diamond shape to it. Her left ear is pierced, and usually has small, red bead earring in it. She keeps proper posture most of the time out of habit due to her parents. Her eyes are hazel. The only makeup she typically wears is dark red lipstick. Isabel is typically found wearing a pink sweater and black jeans with blue converse shoes. In warmer weather she typically wears brightly colored (typically pink) tank tops and dark colored shorts in favor of her sweaters and jeans. On the day of the abduction she was wearing her typical pink sweater and black jeans along with her converse shoes. '''Biography: Isabel is the only child of her parents, born to Sebastián Ramirez and María Ramirez in Kingman, Arizona. Due to a miscarriage prior to Isabel's birth, Sebastián and María wanted to make sure that nothing ever happened to Isabel, and thus became very protective and highly controlling of Isabel over the course of her life. As the only child of her family, Isabel's free time was mostly eaten up by what her parents wanted her to do. Isabel's parents had big dreams for her, wanting her to become a known name and bring notoriety to her family. To realize this dream, they began focusing on making Isabel great enough that she could potentially participate in the Olympics. They first started her off from a very young age in gymnastics programs, but soon it became apparent that while Isabel was meek enough to do what her parents wanted, she lacked the discipline to be capable at gymnastics, so instead her parents opted to put her in a ballet program, hoping that maybe she would become an accomplished ballet dancer when she grew up. Ballet remained a big part of Isabel's life as she grew up, attending ballet classes and programs on a daily basis until the present day. Due to her extensive lifelong experience in the art of ballet she was locally known for being a treat to watch at ballet recitals. Despite participating in ballet all her life, Isabel lacks strong feelings about the art. If left to her own devices she would likely give it up out of apathy, but due to Isabel's meekness when it comes to interacting with her parents she continues to participate in order to keep them happy. Isabel at least appreciates the art for keeping her in a very physically fit state, and somewhat appreciates the attention and admiration that her talent gets her. During elementary school, Isabel's meekness when it came to interacting with her parents extended to her fellow classmates. While she generally got along with nearly anyone she actually talked to, she gained a reputation among her classmates for being silent and rarely talking to anyone that wasn't a teacher. Isabel performed extremely well in school, getting A grades without a single blemish on her report card, not so much due to intelligence but rather her parents expecting her to keep her grades up and punishing her for any failures. Come middle school, Isabel slowly began to come out of her shell and interact with her fellow classmates. Soon after she discovered a thriving social community that she had never experienced before, and began to integrate herself into the student body. As Isabel opened up, she gained plenty of friends due to a natural charm and general friendliness, eventually becoming one of the most popular girls in her school and a linchpin to several different otherwise disparate groups. Despite becoming a popular girl at her school and becoming less meek in general, Isabel still had trouble interacting with her parents and disagreeing with them and what they wanted her to do with her life. Soon after gaining popularity, it wouldn't be long before it began to go to Isabel's head. Caught up in the rush of popularity and the other more popular kids setting an example, Isabel began to bully the unpopular kids in her school. While originally just doing it for the sake of going along with her peers, eventually Isabel began to bully for the sake of feeling powerful. Being able to exercise power over the emotions of others let her feel a bit of relief over her own feelings of powerless due to her situation at home. Isabel's bullying of individual targets thankfully stayed rather light in spite of this, and while she gained a reputation for being mean spirited with her words, punishments over her behavior never went past in class reprimands. Near the end of her time in middle school, Isabel's grades began to slip due to the material becoming harder for her to handle with her normal amounts of studying. After coming home with several Bs on her report card, her parents punished her severely and let her know that they only expected the best out of her. In an effort to avoid future punishment, Isabel began to spend a significant amount of her free time outside of ballet studying for her classes to keep her grades up, a behavior that persisted all throughout high school. This constant studying put a ton of stress on Isabel, especially during exam season, and because of the stress Isabel grew to hate having to do study to make up for her own ineptitude. Despite this, she kept doing it simply to keep her parents happy and to avoid their wrath if she went against their wishes. In high school, Isabel's habits from middle school persisted. She continued to be a popular girl due to her natural charisma and, by then, her looks, she continued to lightly bully the unpopular kids in the school, and she continued to study constantly to keep her grades up. Isabel didn't hold positive feelings towards most of her classes, given that she had to study for nearly all of them and that lead to resentment, but she had a soft spot for Gym and Creative Writing. Gym she found to be very easy due to her physical fitness and she enjoyed the release of energy that Gym provided. Creative Writing, meanwhile, Isabel found to be an enjoyable class due to the lack of studying required, her love of the written word, and her ability to vent her frustrations at her life in her short stories; usually by featuring a protagonist that had to deal with some sort of force trying to impose control upon them, only for that protagonist eventually to rise up against said force. Throughout her life, what little free time Isabel had left in between her ballet classes and eventually her constant studying was often spent reading books. Her parents both enjoyed reading on a regular basis, and had an entire room of the house dedicated to multiple bookshelves containing books from a wide variety of authors and time periods. From a young age Isabel was encouraged to read them, and reading was one of the few activities her parents pushed on her that she legitimately enjoyed. The escapism provided by reading gave her a chance to experience the world through someone else's eyes for a while, and books allowed for much more detailed imagery and realism than what could be provided by TV or movies. Isabel is generally a rather moody girl. She is often fairly cynical and pessimistic, those traits lending themselves to bitter and biting insults when she's in the mood for being mean. In spite of her cynicism and pessimism, she's got a natural charisma that allows her to charm others and knows her way around social interactions quite well. Isabel is an extremely emotional person, despite attempting to remain calm and collected on the outside most of the time. She's quick to impulsive, emotionally charged decisions and when it comes to making choices about her life, her in the moment emotions nearly always win out. Despite all of her growth as a person over the course of her life, Isabel is still very meek when it comes to interacting with her parents, being conditioned from her few attempts at rebellion with them always ending very negatively for her. In the future, Isabel plans on becoming a full time professional ballet dancer, because she recognized her talent in ballet as a potential easy avenue to success. After some consideration, she also began to like the idea of travelling the country and seeing the world, which would be a side effect of needing to travel to participate in recitals or theatrical productions as a dancer. To help her on the path to becoming a professional ballet dancer, she plans to obtain a BA in dance at the University of South Carolina and then joining a dance troupe using her credentials and ability. Advantages: Isabel is very physically fit due to her ballet, with above average strength and extremely good endurance. Isabel has also learned to be a capable, deep thinker over the course of her life and would be able to come up with decent survival strategies if the need arises. Disadvantages: Due to constantly being shepherded around by her parents throughout her life, Isabel has little ability to lead others and usually goes along with the ideas that others present, given the option to do so. This leaves her open to potentially being manipulated or could lead to her to following someone that isn't trustworthy. Additionally, Isabel has a tendency to be very emotionally focused, which could lead to her making impulsive or bad decisions that could lead to injury or death. Designated Number: Female student No. 046 --- Designated Weapon: Padlock & Key Conclusion: Y'know G046 might actually stand a chance all things considered. As long as she gets a decent weapon and keeps those emotions under lock and key.- Josie Knight The above biography is as written by VoltTurtle. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled by: VoltTurtle Kills: 'Tina Luz, Conrad Harrod, Danny Brooks, Steve Dobson, Asha Sur, Astrid Tate, Eliza Luz (with Lily Caldwell), Lucilly Peterson, Noah Whitley, Alan Banks '''Killed By: 'Noah Whitley, Scout Pfeiffer, Fiyori Senay, and Dorothy Shelley 'Collected Weapons: '''Padlock & Key (assigned weapon), man-catcher (from Tina Luz, abandoned), Ram Dao sword (from Conrad Harrod, to Lily Caldwell), 6-foot halberd (from Conrad Harrod, abandoned), Sickle (from Steve Dobson), KABAR combat knife (from Asha Sur, to Dorothy Shelley) '''Allies: 'Lily Caldwell 'Enemies: 'Tina Luz, Asha Sur, Dorothy Shelley, Danny Brooks, Steve Dobson, Kimiko Kao, Min-jae Parker, Astrid Tate, Lily Caldwell, Eliza Luz, Lucilly Peterson, Noah Whitley, Fiyori Senay, Scout Pfeiffer, Alan Banks 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Isabel ascended the northwestern cliffs, where she met Clarice Halwood, who was attempting to put together a group along with Conrad Harrod and Maria Cucinotta. Isabel refused to go along with the idea after a bit of reflection, uncertain of Clarice's ideas and Clarice herself. She moved on to the asylum, where she met one of her old bullying targets, Tina Luz, in the one-on-one therapy room ransacked earlier by Jasmine King. Isabel decided that Tina was the perfect target to score the kill she needed to stay safe from reprisal and set up an eventual victory, and attacked. The two struggled briefly, but Tina proved too weak to defend herself. Lily Caldwell had an opportunity to intervene, but declined, staying hidden as Isabel drove a glass shard into Tina's jugular and left with her belongings. Isabel then stumbled onto Conrad again after ascending the stairs into the solitary cells, this time finding him crippled after a fight with Tyler Yazzie. She initially elected to aid him and moved him into a cell, but she found she had a taste for killing by then. She accidentally bungled her first strike, which gave her the idea to torture Conrad instead of merely killing him. When he died she left with the various equipment left behind with Conrad by his allies. She didn't sleep much overnight, and in the early morning wandered into the library, where she found a familiar face in Asha Sur and Dorothy Shelley, both still sleeping. She elected to not immediately try to harm them. They awoke and Isabel tried to play nice with them, but her suspicions of Dorothy drew Asha's ire. Coupled with what Isabel perceived as a slight in announcements declaring she'd lost out on BKA, her temper quickly led her to stalk off, but not without a menacing warning at both girls. She wandered to the B dorm, where she spotted another familiar face, Danny Brooks, entering a bathroom. She decided that she had no reason to trust or spare him, and elected to wait for him to leave to confront him. She found herself willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, and even turned her back to him. He in turn tried to take her halberd to neutralize her threat, but she quickly spun around and stabbed her other weapon, the sword, into his torso. Infuriated with what she perceived as his betrayal she elected to torture him as long as she could before he died, and she once more found that she enjoyed it. However her enjoyment was short lived, and she quickly moved on. She slept outside for the night before she climbed the helipad on the morning of Day 3. Here she found Steve Dobson, who hadn't yet noticed her, and she decided to charge him and try to kick him off the ledge he was sitting on for an easy kill. She succeeded only in maiming him, but she figured she could make a terrorist-approved spectacle of it by torturing him. She mocked and taunted him and reveled in it as she drew her halberd through his abdomen, but Steve was able to rally and lash out, surprising Isabel and forcing her to quickly finish it. She was frustrated with the proceedings but was at least able to replenish her supplies and scavenge another weapon. Isabel hid in the backroom of the water treatment rooms, cleaning her weapons and hoping for an easy kill. She heard Lily- who Isabel was aware had been stalking her prior- and Kimiko Kao enter the area and Isabel prepared to strike, unaware that both knew she was there. Kimiko entered and Isabel recognized her as having taken a BKA on Day 1, which infuriated Isabel and made her attack all the more vicious.The girls were caught in a brutal melee, Kimiko's tenaciousness preventing multiple killing blows. Isabel wrestled Kimiko onto the ground, but Kimiko had another weapon concealed on her side and struck back, creating a shallow cut across nose and cheek. Isabel was forced to disengage, and both Kimiko and Lily promptly escaped. Isabel dressed her wounds. While she did she meditated on her actions, and she belatedly began to realize her death was a possibility and her legacy was so far tarnished for the brutality of her actions. She began to calculate on the possibility of dressing it up, to ensure she wouldn't be remembered for negative reasons, as she left, keeping tabs on Lily- who was still stalking her- as she did so. Isabel decided to set a trap for Lily that night, as she hid away in a room of the Staff A dorms. She pretended to sleep without her weapons, but concealed the sickle under her pillow. Lily fell for the bait and Isabel lashed out, disarming Lily, and trapping her in a headlock with the sickle to her throat. Isabel considered another kill, or perhaps torture, but then realized the matter of her legacy could be secured with Lily's aid. She played up the idea of sparing Lily, manipulating her language to make it seem like she was lonely and killing out of fear, not sadism. Lily was mostly silent, but agreed in monosyllable. Their further conversation was awkward as Lily refused to speak, and Isabel eventually went to sleep after securing her safety. After Day 4 announcements woke her Isabel went back to trying to make herself seem conversant and normal, despite Lily's concerted efforts to not say a word. In some way Lily's presence did allow Isabel to have more mundane thoughts that she otherwise hadn't been entertaining, like that of an afterlife. Isabel decided they needed to leave, awkwardly compelling Lily to follow. Isabel found them a new target that night, someone living in one of the intensive care wards. Isabel tried to sneak up on them but she was found first, by Asha. Isabel tried to retreat at first, but a hastily closed door gave them both a moment of repose and they confronted each other once more. Asha demanded answers for Danny, Isabel gave them as best she could. Asha decided Isabel had to go and Isabel was for once willing to accept it, but Asha stuck as Isabel moved away, tasering Isabel. Asha had an opportunity to kill Isabel then but hesitated, Isabel recovered and retaliated. She smashed Asha's head into a wall and began to angrily rant, which bought Asha the time to break free and slash sucessfully at Isabel's face. Asha's ally Min-jae Parker rushed in and tried to fire a bolt at Isabel but he narrowly missed, Isabel moved to quickly end it when Asha came in for another death blow. Isabel caught Asha's knife hand. She took a crossbow bolt to her arm but the momentum shift allowed her to stab Asha in the thigh. Isabel quickly went for the finish, as the two girls charged each other one last time Isabel struck true, taking stabs to the stomach and breast but winning the exchange with a slash to the throat. Asha's allies were both extremely distraught at their friend's death and unable to pursue Isabel, she was able to stumble into another room where Lily had hid. Isabel locked the door and she and Lily set about carefully cleaning and binding all of Isabel's wounds, Isabel so debilitated she was unable to stay standing by the end of the process. She passed out, and when she woke she was pleasantly surprised to see Lily hadn't attempted to kill her in her sleep. They ate in silence, Isabel was once more denied BKA by announcements and bemused by it. They moved on. They set up camp in the gym, where they were shrouded in darkness for a possible ambush of anyone trying to enter. Isabel ran into the new enemy of boredom, and to her increasing annoyance her attempts at conversing with Lily continued to fall flat. Her annoyance grew as the peace was broken by someone intruding into the area, she prepared to end them with the element of surprise. Asha's knife scored a quick and debilitating strike, but Isabel's pleasure turned to shock as she realized she'd attacked Astrid Tate, one of the very few people in her school she'd ever respected. She almost considered sparing Astrid for that reason, but also coldly reasoned that Astrid was now useless as the attack had taken out her remaining eye. She decided to at least open a final dialogue between the both of them, but Astrid screamed and flailed in response. A bemused Isabel didn't respond further, contemplating Astrid's demeanor, fate, and how they echoed Isabel's own. She silently stalked Astrid as Astrid slowly tried to crawl to safety, then finally had had enough and executed Astrid with a quick strike to the throat. Astrid's death affected Isabel, and she began to muse on the horrors of the island and how it was terrible and unfair, albeit in a predictably self-centered manner. The rant caused Lily to snap at Isabel and call her out for being the cause of a lot of the island's disgusting nature. Both Isabel and Lily understood before Lily was even finished that she'd crossed a line, and Isabel made a show of intimidating Lily with silky threats into acquiescing into agreeing with Isabel's understanding of the situation, that her rampage was perfectly justified. That accomplished Isabel was left with more boredom and silence, the only attempt at conversation she managed to make headway on was asking Lily why she'd tried for the kill before, and Isabel was left with an unsatisfactory answer she believed was a lie. Eventually Isabel got restless and they left. Their journey continued in painful silence, and Isabel was left wondering how Lily would eventually die by the time they found Lucilly Peterson on the rooftop. Lucilly proved to be disturbingly cheerful and friendly, confusing both Isabel and Lily tremendously. Isabel genuinely had no idea how anybody could trust her still and was extremely suspicious of a possible trap, she carefully questioned Lucilly and made overt threats when she learned Lucilly had met with Dorothy earlier, and that Dorothy wanted to kill her now. Lucilly eventually begged for a chance to spend what time she had left in peace, Isabel acquiesced and let Lucilly go. But Lucilly tried to take advantage of that, and tried to bullrush Isabel off the rooftop. Isabel caught herself at the last second, and flew into a rage. She charged Lucilly and took her time with the kill, disemboweling Lucilly and even dragging out the guts with her own hands. She reveled in Lucilly's pain for a bit before finally finishing Lucilly off with a final few stabs. After the rush faded Isabel needed a moment to calm herself, her close encounter with death had been extremely uncomfortable. But the status quo soon reasserted itself and she led Lily onward. That afternoon they spent time quietly and awkwardly in a room of the doctor's offices, Isabel having run out of anything to say to her 'ally'. They were then intruded on by Noah Whitley, Isabel's already thin patience broke and she confronted him immediately, already intent on murdering him and merely offering him an easy death if he didn't resist. He instead chose to run and she chased him down in the hall, but she didn't expect him to turn around and land a blow. The sawblade weapon he held lodged into her stomach, fury took over and she bullrushed Noah down, stabbing him to death with repeated blows in retaliation. He died quickly, but was able to retort that her death was also coming. Indeed, Isabel was now surrounded by two more hostiles, Scout Pfeiffer and Fiyori Senay, but Isabel refused to back down, confident that she was unstoppable. She challenged them, Fiyori took the challenge and charged despite being unarmed. Isabel cut Fiyori's cheek and drove her back, but Fiyori surprised her with a ferocious bite, as they were forcibly separated Isabel lost a finger and thus her sickle. Isabel, in rage and pain, tried to kill Fiyori but the wound she'd taken from Jae days before locked up her arm at that exact moment, merely leading to another shallow wound. Her focus quickly changed from there onto Scout, who was charging in to get a good shot with her gun and bonesaw. Isabel charged in and used her injured arm to absorb the blow from the bonesaw and her good arm to wrestle with Scout for the gun. Isabel's strength almost won her the confrontation, but Scout used a headbutt to separate them, and the gun flew away from them both. Isabel had little time to recover, Fiyori charged in with the sickle but only landed a superficial wound before Isabel kneed her away, then an unknown interloper running for the gun. Isabel threw himself at Alan and landed a quick cleave of his throat, securing herself the gun. She pointed it at Scout, prepared to finally take her victory, but Alan used the last of his life to tackle Isabel, causing her to barely miss. Scout was able to close the gap and wrench Noah's sawblade still lodged in Isabel's abdomen from the wound, opening it and further debilitating Isabel's unstable condition. She desperately lashed out, knifing Scout, but Fiyori ran back in and kicked her down. Isabel knew at this point that she was losing, as much as she refused to consciously accept that it was possible. She tried to somehow escape, but her fate was sealed when Dorothy Shelley returned to avenge Asha, and stabbed her in the back. Scout followed by recovering the gun and shooting Isabel, and Isabel at this point was completely destroyed. Her efforts to save herself were in vain, her body was slipping from her control as she bled out. She began to cry, to beg and plead for rescue, but none came, not least from her 'ally' Lily, who merely watched as Dorothy tased Isabel one last time and Isabel shut down, sobbing and pleading to her last. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Oh well. You tried. - ''Josie Knight '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Just stay awake a little bit longer, cling to life a little bit longer. You can do it, stay awake. Stay awake."'' -- Isabel urging Conrad to cling to life as she tortures him. "...I guess I couldn't trust you after all, (...) You could've just gone along with me. You wouldn't have a hole where your liver should be that way. (...) You made me do this." -- As she's torturing Danny. "I gotta stay strong for momma, and all that." -- Isabel to Lily, citing her reasoning for 'not letting island get to her'. Note that she loathes her own family. "Although if that's the case, I'm not sure how you could possibly take the moral high ground off of that. (...) Murder is murder after all, even if you're killing someone who quote, deserves it, unquote." -- When Lily admits her reasons for having wanted to kill Isabel before, as Isabel also previously tried to defend her own murders, albeit with more 'success'. "You want to fight me? Come on then! I'll make sure to add you to the body pile! -- Isabel's boast to Fiyori and Scout. "I'm sorry... I-I'm so sorry... please- help... I'll be good... I-I promise..." -- Maybe a minute after the prior quote, as she lays dying and surrounded by the people she threatened to kill. Other/Trivia *Isabel was the first student in V6 to kill someone. In addition to this, Isabel is the first girl to get the first kill in a main version. *Isabel was the first student in V6 to have more than one kill to their name. *Isabel's death has four people credited to it, the most in any version. Threads V6: *The Calm Before the Storm *Rückenfigur *By the time you hear the next pop, the funk shall be within you *白色雑音 *Be Prepared *TFW you will never find out what's in the basement *Violence Is Usually The Answer *Megalomania *Flowers Hurt *End of the Line *The Virgin Sea *The World's an Ugly Place, but I'm Still Afraid to Die *Paradies Naiv *Die Anywhere Else Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Isabel Ramirez. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students